mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Uppity
Mr. Uppity is the eleventh book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Uppity *'Color': Brown (purple on some prints on the last page of Mr. Perfect) *'shape': Bean *'Gender ': Male *'Relatives ': Little Miss Prim and Little Miss Splendid *Love: (possibly) Little Miss Splendid *Friends: Mr. Fussy, Mr. Grumpy *Rivals:, Little Miss Naughty, Mr. Impossible, Mr. Mischief. *Like: Moneys *Dislike: People being mischief, naughty, rude and goblins *Release date: 1972 *'Job': being rude,rich and selfish *Features: Black top hat and monocle *'Voice Actors: '''Arthur Lowe (1974-1978), John Alderton (1983), David Shaw Parker (1992) Gordon Peters (1995-1997), Len Carlson (1997-1999) Story Mr. Uppity lives in Bigtown and he is very rich. He is rude to everybody (they call him Miserable old Uppity) until one day he meets a goblin. When he is rude to the goblin, the goblin shrinks Mr. Uppity so he can fit into a hole in a tree, and they enter the tree to meet the King of the Goblins. The goblin agrees to shrink Mr. Uppity if he is rude to somebody. This happens, until Mr. Uppity is nice. In the end, he's still rich, but now he's very popular. He most frequently uses the words, "Please" and "Thank you." Hargreaves says, "Thank you for reading this story, and if you're ever thinking about being rude to somebody, please keep a sharp lookout for goblins." International publications & translations Mr. Uppity appears under the titles Monsieur Malpoli (French), Don Señorito (Spanish), Mr. Ffroenuchel (Welsh), Unser Herr Hochnase (German), 傲慢先生 (Taiwan), 거만씨 (Korean), Ο Κύριος Ακατάδεχτος (Greek), Meneer Onbeleefd (Dutch), Fætter Storsnude (Danish). List of characters This is a list of ''Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Goblin * Sentry goblin * King of the Goblins * Boy with the Ball * Old Lady carrying a Shopping Basket * The Man who hands Mr. Uppity the Newspaper Pictures Only *Mr. Happy (TV version) *Mr. Sneeze (TV version) *Mr. Bump (TV version) *Mr. Messy (TV version) *Mr. Topsy-Turvy (TV version) *Mr. Daydream (TV version) Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Mr. Slow * Mr. Perfect * Little Miss Naughty * Little Miss Trouble * Little Miss Chatterbox * Little Miss Late * Little Miss Somersault * Little Miss Bad * A Job For Litle Miss Giggles (TV) * A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy (TV) * Mr. Uppity's Big House (TV) * That's Gratitude Mr. Uppity (TV) * Mr. Dizzy Goes Doggy Sitting (TV) * Mr. Forgetful, the World's Best Actor (TV) * One Day In the Life of Mr. Perfect (TV) * Mr. Clumsy In the Brains and the Brawn (TV) * What a mess, Little Miss Helpful (TV) * Mr. Perfect Goes West (TV) * Mr. Noisy, the Music Man (TV) * Mr. Tickle Saves the Day (TV)(cameo) * Mr. Brave Goes Ghost Hunting (TV) * Little Miss Splendid's Gift (TV) * Little Miss Helpful goes to the fair(TV) * Mr. Clumsy, Head Butler (TV) * Little Miss Star Goes To JollyWood (TV) * Mr. Impossible's Lesson (TV) * Little Miss Chatterbox Finds Her Calling (TV)(cameo) * Mr. Slow Takes the Lead (TV) * Little Miss Chatterbox Goes To Sea Town (TV)(cameo) * Thank Goodness for Mr. Slow (TV) * Little Miss Trouble and The Magic Paint Trivia *First 1995 Appearance:Little Miss Splendid's Gift * In some prints of 'Mr. Perfect', the last page depicts Mr. Uppity as purple. * In one episode of the animated series (Mr. Forgetful, the world's greatest actor) Mr. Uppity turns, and we see one eye without the monocle. In the same story, he is depicted as a movie director. * Out of the 7 deadly sins, Mr. Uppity represents Greed and Pride. * In one episode of the animated series (Mr. Impossible's Lesson) Mr. Uppity upset Little Miss Shy. * He doesn't care much if Mr. Bump gets hurt. * He doesn't get along with Mr. Grumble because they usually have a fight with each other. * In Little Miss Star Goes To Jollywood, Mr. Uppity is Miss Star's chaffuer and his name is revealed to be James. * He is so rude, he finds it difficult to say "Thank you". * He may have a crush on Little Miss Trouble or Little Miss Splendid. * He is pretty much the 1997 show equivalent of Mr.Rude in the 2008 show, except he doesn't fart or burp. Both are rude in their speaking.(They have both said the word "inbasole") Counterparts *The Penguin (Batman/DC Comics, both are rich and have hats and monocles), *Scrooge McDuck (Disney, both are rich, and have top hats), *Squilliam Fancyson (Spongebob Squarepants, both are rich), *Remy Buxaplenty (The Fairly Oddparents, both are rich and snobbish), *Mr Blik (catsratch both are snobs spoiled rude nasty mean and rich both live in big houses) *Spencer (Thomas & Friends, both are Upper Class, rude, and snobbish), *Constable Bulldog (Henry's Cat, both aren't very friendly), *Lootan Plunder (Captain Planet, both are rich and rude) *Sr. Puffball (The Puffballs, both have monocles), *Henry (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are Upper Class), *Fearless Leader (Rocky and Bullwinkle, both wears monocles), *Madame Amberly (Crash Bandicoot Games, both wears monocles), *Mordant (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. both wears monocles), *Professor Zundapp (Cars 2, both wears monocles), *Colonel Klink (Hogan's Heroes, both wears monocles), *Mr. Wonka (Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, both wears top hats), *Cranky (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are ignorant), *Grasshopper (James and The Giant Peach, both wear monocles), *Top Hat (TUGS, both wears top hats and monocles, and they're snobbish), *The Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt (Thomas The Tank Engine, both wears top hats), *Sigmund The Sorcerer (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both are Rich and Snobbish), *Heinrich/Henrietta Von Marzipan (Codename: Kids Next Door, both wears monocles, Mr. Uppity's skin is brown, Heinrich/Henrietta Von Marzipan wears brown boots, brown vest, brown gloves and brown pith helmet), *Tuxedo Mask/Darien Chiba (Sailor Moon, both wear top hats), *George the Steamroller (Thomas the Tank Engine), both are snobbish *Bellamy Bug (Adventure Time, both have monocles and are snobs), *Stinky Pete (Toy Story, both aren't very friendly and wear black hats), *Hobart Hume the 3rd (Shining Time Station, both are rude), *Aloysius Parker (Thunderbirds, both have been seen as chaffeurs (Mr. Uppity was Little Miss Star's chaffeaur in one episode of the 1995 series)) *Jiminy Cricket, Honest John and Gideon (Pinocchio, all four wear tophats), *John Darling (Peter Pan, both wear tophats), *The Walrus (Alice in Wonderland 1951, both wear tophats), *The Ringmaster (Dumbo, both wear tophats), *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast, both are rude), *Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective, both wear top hats), *Dr. Termins (Pete's Dragon, both wear aren't very friendly and wear top hats), *Mr. Jelk (Bedknobs and Broomsticks, both wear black hats), *Duncan (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are ignorant), *Vile Vincent (Huxley Pig, both have Upper Class accents), *Miss Hubbard (Postman Pat, both are snobbish), *Superintendent Gary Chalmers (The Simpsons, both are rude), *Edgar (The Aristocats, both aren't very friendly), *Uncle Waldo (The Aristocats, both wear top hats), *The Grand Duke (Cinderella, both wear monocles), *Georgette (Oliver and Company, both are snooty and ignorant), *Tracks (Transformers G1, both have British accents and snobbish), *Ed Banger (Horrid Henry, both wear top hats), *Moominpappa (The Moomins, both wear top hats), *Mr. Straw (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both wear top hats), *Mr. Wobbly Man (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both wear top hats), *Mr. Sparks (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both wear black hats (Mr. Sparks wears a bowler hat)), *James (Thomas the Tank Engine), both are ignorant, *Mr. Benn (Mr. Benn, both wear black hats), *Clyde (Wacky Races/Perils of Penelope Pitstop, both wear black hats), *Lippy the Lion (Hanna-Barbera, both wear top hats), *Mr. E the Easy Magic Man (Letterland, both wear top hats), *Lightning McQueen (Cars, both start without friends). *Ebenezer Scrooge (The Muppet Christmas Carol, both wear top hats, love money and are rude and snobbish) *Thomas (Thomas the Tank Engine, Thomas is sometimes cocky and selfish from the start) *Steele both aren't very friendly, and they're both rude and vain and snobbish *Scar Lion King, both aren't very friendly *Ben Mouncer (The real life Mr Uppity) *P.T. Flea Bug's Life, both are rich and wear black top hats *Prime Minister John Howard (Fat Pizza, both are rich, snobbish and try to rule the country) *Claudia McPhearson (Fat Pizza, both are rich) *Gordon (Thomas the Tank Engine), both are ignorant. *Wilton Cashmore (Joshua Jones, both are money hungry and upper class) *Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book), both are pompous See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Brown characters Category:Bean characters Category:Characters with hats Category:White Eyes Category:Characters with eyeglasses Category:No Hair Category:Rude Category:Main characters Category:Antagonists Category:No Visible Nose